marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Blum
| birthplace = Santa Monica, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = , , Dog, Guy #2, Teacher, , , , , , , , , Agent, , , , , , , , , , , , , , Con Man, , , , Additional Voices | image2 = Wolverine WXM.jpg }} Steven Jay Blum (born April 28, 1960) is an American voice actor. Though he is often credited as Steve Blum he prefers Steven. He plays a wide variety of characters for Marvel such as in , , , , , , and in addition to multiple video games. He is most widely known for his numerous portrayals of the . He has also been credited as Stephen Jay Blum, Steven J. Blum, and Steven Jay. He has also used the pseudonyms David Lucas, Richard Cardona, Brandon Jeremy, Andrew Watton, Daniel Andrews, and Roger Canfield. Biography Early life Steven Blum was born on April 28, 1960 in Santa Monica, CA. He has multiple sons. Blum has done several different jobs and loves voice acting the most. He has said he has done nearly "everything from servicing fire extinguishers in the gutters of downtown LA to taking my boss's dogs to be de-skunked and living with the smell in my truck for months." He likes meeting new people each new day, though he spends a lot of time in the car going from studio to studio. He made himself a studio in his home as that is what he does the most for his job. He doesn't enjoy the paperwork involved or the politics. He describes voice acting has having a circus in his head and needing to let them out once in a while so they don't tear down the tent. He says that each voice is a different aspect of him and that he learns something about himself with each new character. He doesn't "psyche himself up" or analyze the character as he feels it loses the essence. According to his website, he can write ADR scripts, voice dialects, do creature voices, able to do multi-character voicing, looping, narration, promos, trailers, classic cartoon voices, sing, narrate books on tape, play the guitar, hand percussion, write songs, and take directions. He is currently represented by Arlene Thornton and Associates in Studio City, CA. Marvel In 2004, he started his long standing relationship voicing for Marvel Entertainment as Wolverine and Omega Red in ''X-Men Legends'' and its sequel ''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse''. Next he would reprise his role as Wolverine in addition to playing Venom, Rhino, Heimdall, and A.I.M. troopers in Legend's semi-sequel ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance''. He once again returned to Wolverine for the ''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' game. He once again played Wolverine in ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2''. His most recent video game appearance as Wolverine are in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'', ''Deadpool'', and ''Lego Marvel Super Heroes''. Blum has played characters in many of Marvel's video game tie-ins to their films. He played Bullseye, Matt Murdock, and various voices in ''The Punisher'' along with Fred Tatasciore and Nolan North. In 2006 he played Jason Stryker and additional voices in ''X-Men: The Official Game''. In the video game tie-in to the ''Ghost Rider'' film. Blum voiced Vengeance. In the ''Spider-Man 3'' video game he played Rhino and cops. He would play Wade Wilson and Senator Kelly in the ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' game. He would voice S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the ''Iron Man 2'' game. For ''Thor: God of Thunder'' he played Mangog and Ulik. In ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' he played main villain Lizard. His first job working for Marvel Animation was doing additional voices in . In 2009, Blum would lead the cast in as . This began the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Blum's casting would take him through 2009's and . On Wolverine and the X-Men he would also play , , , and various additional voices. He appeared in a cameo as Logan in in addition to playing and gamma monsters. Though uncredited, he played a party guest in . On Blum would play main villain . He would also play a , , , , , , a punk, and a spectator. He would once again play on and the first video game and ''The Infinity Gauntlet'' in addition to , , , , , a con man, , , , a pteranodon, a clown, and a construction worker. He played on , replacing Milo Ventimiglia who played the character in all other appearances. He was joined by several of his actors. In ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'', Blum would play off of Christopher Daniel Barnes and Dan Gilvezan as the voice of Hobgoblin 2099, Noir Vulture, Silvermane 2099, and Vulture 2099. He played Anti-Venom in the loose sequel Spider-Man: Edge of Time. Currently he once again voices and on . Wolverine is definitely deeper and angrier than his normal voice. He says he is normally a nice guy. Steven Blum enjoyed his work on as he was allowed to play the darker side of Wolverine than in the other instances of voicing the character. He loved superheroes such as Wolverine as a kid because he wasn't the usual "hand of the hips" virtuous kind and liked that he was flawed with issues. He realized that he agreed with Logan's anti-establishment mentality and not afraid to be honest with his emotions. He was also drawn to the idea that a man who could heal from any physical injury could be so hurt mentally and spiritually. Video Games In ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Blum voiced Killer Croc alongside Mark Hamill, Tom Kane, Wally Wingert, Cree Summer. He was one of the main characters in ''Mass Effect 2'' with appearances in ''Mass Effect 3''. He stared in ''Bulletstorm'' alongside fellow actor Jennifer Hale. He has appeared numerous times in the ''Call of Duty'' franchise, having a staring role in the first one. He was actually staring in the first ''Gears of War'' game before being replaced by fellow actor John DiMaggio. In ''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' he provided the sounds for Batman, Killer Moth, The Joker, Two-Face, and Killer Croc. Most recently he is in the ''DC Universe Online'' as Bizarro and Batzarro. He will play a Bounty Hunter in the game ''Star Wars: The Old Republic''. Other Animation On ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' he plays Heat Wave and Captain Cold. On ''All-Star Superman'' he played Atlas and General Sam Lane. He had a staring role on ''Megas XLR''. Blum played Yakky Doodle and Clamhead on ''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law''. He played Fuz-Zs on ''Loonatics Unleashed''. He worked with Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, Duncan Rouleau and Steve Seagle on ''Ben 10''. He voiced Duke, Roadblock, Wild Bill, Ripcord, Zartan, Doc, and others on ''G.I. Joe: Resolute''. On [[wikipedia:What's New, Scooby-Doo?|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?]], the reprise of the original series featuring Frank Welker, Blum played Melbourne O'Riley and others. For [[wikipedia:Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic|''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic]] he played Lucifer. Currently, he follows Michael Dobson as well as fellow actors Tom Kenny and Charlie Adler as the voice of Starscream on ''Transformers: Prime''. Anime Though Blum has voiced many anime roles he is not a fan. He simply likes animation in general. He considers the role of Spike Spiegel of ''Cowboy Bebop'' to be his favorite. He reprised the role for the movie. Blum's first role came in 1981 in Kidô senshi Gandamu I playing Char Aznable under the name David Lucas. He reprised the role in 1982 in Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space. In the ''Digimon'' franchise Blum played Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, BlackWarGreymon, Guilmon, Mitsuo Yamaki, Kenta Kitagawa, J. P. Shibayama, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon, Falcomon, Poromon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Magnamon. For ''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' he voiced Vincent Valentine. Other Works Blum's first film role was the Canadian made-for-television movie ''Countdown to Looking Glass'' playing Marty Schindler. Blum has done work for a variety of different television commercials. He's done voice overs for 7-11, the Oregon State Lottery, Fountain Tires, Ruby Tuesday, Cash4Gold, Deluxe, Dominos, Wamu Bank, Universal Studios, Kellog’s, Geico, Dodge, Drano, Hefty, Zicam, New Holland, US Cellular, Taco Bell, IHOP, Popsicle, Washington Apples, Ameriquest, Jiffy Lube, Budweiser, Ace Hardware, Coinstar, Jack in the Box, Hot Wheels, Knotts Berry Farm, Power Rangers, the Transformers toys line, PlayStation 2, and others. He played the voice of TOM on the Toonami for the Cartoon Network. External links *Official Site *Twitter *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Anime News Network *TV.com *Anime Cons Category:Voice Actors Category:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Actor Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Hulk Vs Category:Ultimate Avengers Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Star Wars Actor Category:The Invincible Iron Man Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe Category:Mass Effect Actor Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Transformers Actors